yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Void Part III
"The Void Part III" is the twentieth and final animation of the third season of ''YellowHead''. It is the third part of a three-parter, the first two being "The Void Part I" and "The Void Part II." Synopsis The source isn't what it seems… Plot BluHead enters The Void. He walks and finds YellowHead in there, alive and sitting. Shocked that he is alive, he tries to talk to YellowHead. However, YellowHead is mad at BluHead for suing him, killing him and making him stay in The Void for over a year. BluHead says that he saved him, but YellowHead says that he just wants his ego back, and he is still self-centered and hasn't changed. He was never really a friend. Distraught, BluHead gives him an apology letter, but YellowHead rips it up. BluHead cries and walks away. YellowHead reads the letter, and realizes that BluHead has been missing him for all this time and really wants to be friends with him again. He decides to accept his apology to set things right. They share a handshake. They run out of The Void after seeing the portal closing, back to Chicago. After The Void sends out a final beam that destroys much of the city, Hexagon asks Supervisor what it was. Parx the farmer asks if the stock market crashed. BluHead asks if The Void is gone. YellowHead looks at where The Void used to be, and says he thinks so. Later, a crowd cheers at YellowHead and BluHead for saving the city, as Rusty notices his new design. The News Reporter reports the news. lolwut77 announces that Chicago recovers. Police Baton arrests Neddy, now reduced to ash. YellowHead says that he's glad he isn't replaced with a dumber version of himself with no character development. PurpleHead shows up, and YellowHead punches him away. Back at the Scratch Town Court, the Scratch Cat sees that YellowHead is back to life, sentences Fannua to death as a replacement. Orange smiles at YellowHead. A calendar shows, and the time changes from April 1999 to September 2017. Text showing "Season 3" shows up, and the credits roll. Pixel, watching the animations, says it was a good season. Then he rages, demanding that there be four more seasons. His mom then asks him to stop yelling at the computer. Pixel responds with an ear-deafening screech, cut out by the outro. A new outro plays with the outro train back, now in 3D and flat design. Characters Main Characters * BluHead * YellowHead Minor Characters * Supervisor * Hexagon * Neddy (ash) * Rusty * Parx (debut) * News Reporter * lolwut77 * Police Baton (debut) * PurpleHead * Suit (cameo) * Scratch Cat (cameo) * Fannua (debut) * Orange * Diamond (cameo) * Pixel Previews Sneak Peek On May 11, 2017, a sneak peek has been uploaded to Scratch. Trailer On September 8, 2017, a second trailer has been uploaded to Scratch. Transcript Trivia * This is the only three-part arc in the entire series. * This is the first animation since "The Court Part II" to use the outro train. * This marks the end of Season 3, the longest season ever, spanning almost two years. * Originally, there was not supposed to be a third part, but most of the animation was cut for Part II, and the rest to Part III. * There was going to be some backstory of BluHead's new look, but it got cancelled from lack of motivation. Cultural References * The song "'Heroes'" by David Bowie is used. * The whirring sound heard inside The Void is a sample of "Hurt" by Nine Inch Nails. Continuity * Near the end of this animation, the setting of the series changes from April 1999 to September 2017, an 18-year time skip. The characters do not age. This is explained in "68 Stars." ** This contradicts "Black Friday In a Nutshell," which takes place on November 27, 2015, as well as "Your Driftless Past," which takes place on March 13, 2016. ** BluHead does not appear again in the series. Errors * There are several missing lines in this animation, because of -BluHead- and TheFlameOfLloviant not voicing their lines. They have been replaced with a telephone intercept message: "We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is not in service at this time.” Category:Season 3 Category:Animations Category:Major animations